Bus Brake Down
by The-3Misfits
Summary: What happens when all your fav degraasi characters sit on the bus when it breakes down? Read this to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Okay hey people sorry about not updating my other stories because my computer is acting all stupid and stuff so sorry BUT the only reason that I am writing this is because My bus broke down so ha ha! This is what I think would happen if Adam Eli Clare Ali Jenna and K.C. were on the bus in the same sitch... Then I might make a lot of one shots! loll!

So on to my storie!

Eli's POV

"Oh Crap!" The bus driver screams. Adam and I look up from our comic books to see what was going on but we saw nothing. We heard all the sudden chatter stopped when I hear a girl with long blonde hair and a pink halter top say "Holy Crap! The bus broke down!" Jenna I think her name all of the girls that were wearing halter tops started to agree with her.

"Yeah sorry kids, we broke down."

The bus driver said. Then all of the kids groaned. Me and Adam looked around to see just about how many kids were on the bus. Then I connected eyes with a girl with soft but blazing blue eyes. She smiled and then looks down, back to her book. She was sitting next to another girl that was wearing a halter top like Jenna and her posse a wanna-be. So I look back at the goddess she was looking over to Jenna and she scoffed. Not a follower nice…

Clare's POV

_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!_ I have just matched with the eyes of an angle. His intense green eyes make me melt. I snap back into reality when I feel a poking at my arm. "Hello? Earth to Clare?"

"Oh yeah Alli what is it?" I said

"Jenna just said the bus broke down." She informed me. Just hearing that name made me flinch.

"Yeah okay big fricking shock." I say a little annoyed.

"Fine just wanted you to know." She said hurt leaking in her words. I wish I hadn't snapped at her. But by the time  
I wanted to say sorry she was turned around watching Jenna in awe. Jenna looked over to me and grabbed K.C's hand looked like she won but all I did was scoff at her. Let the games begin.

Adam's POV

I was reading the Goon a.k.a the best comic ever. When I hear a soft voice.

"Hi. Can I sit with you guys? I'm Clare." I look over to Eli who has somehow lost all of his words and say "Sure. I'm Adam and this silent emo is Eli." Then I feel a sudden sting in my foot. When I looked down I see that Eli's Black converse is sitting on my foot.

"So why did you want to come sit with us?" Eli asked in his flirt tone.

Clare took a while to speak because she looked like she was trying to choose her words carefully.

"Because…I need your help." She said I motioned her top go on.

"Okay So Jenna Middleton is like out to get by taking away my old boyfriend my friends and now my best friend like ever Alli Bandarhi. And I need you guys to help me get her back like now because if someone doesn't help me I will punch her perky blonde fake ass out."

"Wow" Eli and I say in unison.

"Well? Will you help me or not?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Eli said. Then to Clare and my surprise Eli stood up and yelled "Hey, how about we all play a game." Everyone said "Sure" and "Why not?" So then Jenna chimed in and said "How about truth or dare?" Everyone smiled and looked around Then Jenna's eyes focused on Clare and she said "Unless some people are just too chicken." Clare's eyes exploded with anger and frustration. She got up and got face to face with Jenna and said

"You know what Jenna let's play your kiddy game of truth and dare then we could play a real game like…like…SPIN THE BOTTLE!" and when she said that the bus gasped and whispered.

"Alright Clare Bear" Jenna said defeated.

Every one huddled around the middle of the bus and started playing. Jenna started.

Eli's POV

We all started playing Truth or Dare after Clare told Jenna off. Go Clare. And of course to start the game Jenna chose Clare

"Truth or Dare?" She said.

"Truth." She said with venom dripping from her words.

"What is the most embarrassing thing you ever did?" she asked with the same amount of venom in her words. Clare hesitated to answer then she finally spoke.

"Well me and Alli were with a group of friends and we found some condoms and weren't quite sure what they were so we blew them up and drew faces on them then Mr. Simpson came in and told our parents." Clare finished and everyone laughed a little except for Alli and Jenna. It was Clare's turn now.

"Eli truth or dare?" She said

"Wait… Huh? Uhh… dare I guess?" I guess I kind of asked more than say it as a question because Clare giggled and smiled. Then When I turned around I saw Jenna looking at Clare then me. Oh Crap.

"Okay, I dare you to take off a article of clothing whenever someone says Chicken."

"Oh, is that all you got Saint Clare?" I say smugly.

"Why are you…Chicken?" She says with a grin on her face.

"Darn you" I say staring into her deep blue eyes. She rolled them and looked away.

Clare's POV

I look away to hide the blush coming onto my face. He was so perfect he made me courageous that's the only reason I stood up to Jenna. Eli.

I feel a pair of eyes watching me so I turned to the direction I felt them burn in my back. I meet a pair of hazel eyes they were K.C's why was he looking at me? Then I looked a little to his right and saw a pair of green eyes turn gray. If looks could kill I would drop dead.

"Uhh…K.C. Truth or Dare?" Eli said.

"Truth." K.C. said confidently.

"How many girls have you kissed and who?"

"Well I've kissed Jenna many times, Jess twice, Ali once and Clare… a couple times." Gasps went around the bus.

"You kissed Clare before?" Eli said disappointment dripping from his every word. All I could do was look down I never meant to cause Eli sadness.

"So Jenna Truth or Dare?"K.C. asked breaking the silence.

"I really want to play spin the bottle now Baby." Jenna said in a slutty tone. I forgot that I even suggested that.

"Wait" Alli said "Do we even have a bottle?"

Adam searcher through his backpack. "Found one!" he yelled.

"Thanks Adam. " Jenna said.

"Okay so I will go first." Jenna said. So she put it on the ground and spun the bottle round and round. Until it landed at Eli. Oh hell no.

Jenna's POV

It landed on the emo kid makes my job easier once he kisses me he will forget all about Clare and she could go back to K.C. he was getting boring any way.

Eli's POV

Oh no I don't want to kiss Jenna. I really want to kiss Clare how can I get out of this? Come on Eli think! Say something Random like…like

"Pig…Nuggets!" There we go she can't kiss me now! God Eli you are such a dork.

NO Ones POV

But that randomness didn't hold Jenna back. She went up to Eli and kissed him forcefully and she wanted tongue but Eli just sat there then went to sit back down.

Clare's POV

Alright she went too far I'm going to punch her and kick her and pull her hair out and…okay Clare get a hold on yourself you're not a bitch. Well I do need to live a little so go for it Clare hit her. I lunge forward and pull Jenna's hair. She soon realizes what's happening and starts to pull my curls. I guess it takes a second for everyone to realize I Clare Diane Edwards started a fight; but when they did I felt a tight grip around my waist. But I wasn't done yet. Oh no. I knew something no one else knew about Jenna Middleton. So I put my hands down her halter and pulled out to rubber bags full of a creamy stuff and tossed them on the ground. I heard every one gasp. "Oh My God!" Jenna screamed. I turned to see who was holding me and met a pair of emerald eyes. They were wide with shock and amusement. I stared at them for a quick moment before I realized what I have done Jenna ran off the bus, Ali was staring at me in anger, and most of the guys were looking at me in awe.

I got out of Elis grip and went to sit at the back of the bus to be…alone. On the way there I heard comments like _'she just wanted to be like her'_ or _'way to go Clare'_ None of them mattered I am satisfied I've done what I had to do she now realizes how much pain she has caused me.

I got revenge.


	2. The Special Project

Okay So I promised a new chapter of this so I decided to make this a one shot book like thing. Random Dramatic times not In order or anything just yeah.. SOME LEMONS Feature chapters!

ADAM POV

"Eww get off of her!" I yelled at Eli throwing a handful of grass. He was straddling Clare making out when we were supposed to be having a project done. "You just wish you could kiss her beautiful lips." He retorted. "Come on Eli we should finish the project." She said gently pushing him off.

"Uhhgg fine. Adam you ruined everything." He complained

"Nuu uhhn. You shouldn't be on Clare like that cause if I was a creeper I could make it a porno."

"Eww your gross."

"I wasn't getting ready to deflower a girl in a parking lot."

"Neither was I."

"Hey!" Clare yelled offended.

"Sorry Clare. I would love to deflower you." Eli said leaning in to her. Gross.

"Eww. STOP IT!" I said lunging at them. We all screamed and I ended up on top of Eli.

"Hey dude." I said waving my hand in his face. He then pushed me off.

"You're a weird person." He said

I looked at the camera. It was still on and recording. This could be fun.

NEXT DAY

I turned in our project just in time for it to me the last one for the class to watch.

"Adam what is this?" Clare whispered/yelled at me.

"It's our project." I said

Then the title page came on it was titled 'A day in the life of a third wheel.' Most of the girls 'Awww' while the boys showed no emotion.

The short movie showed all of the 20 min we talked and played in the parking lot. The last slide showed some text reading 'Even though Clare and Eli make out WAY TO MUCH. They are loved by the most awesome-est. kid on the planet ADAM TORRES.'

Then all of the girls 'Awww' again but the boys don't show any emotion.

I got an A + of course cause that's how I roll.

After class a lot of girls came up to me and flirted a little. Sweet. Then Clare came up and squished me into a hug.

"Adam I am so sorry we should of stopped. I didn't mean to make you feel like a third wheel." She said. We were in an awkward position because I was slightly shorter than her and My head was kind of to her chest.

"Oh Adam I know what you're doing." She said as she pushed me away.

"Not my fault." I say raising my hands in defense.

"Yeah but if you do it again I will hurt you." Eli warned. As we all started to walk to class.

This was awesome me with my two best –and only- friends joking around.

WOW that was so random my 10 year old cuzz wrote that so yeah.

And Go to my profile for a poll that needs to be voted on!

Okay serious time! I have taken a test for Bipolar Disorder and I got a pretty high score meaning that I am most likely Bipolar so if I don't write for a couple of days its because of that and other activities I do. And there will be a day every 2-3 weeks when I update all my non discontinued stories.

Love Peace Munro Chambers! BYE! :)


	3. I've been hacked

Ha okay so this is about suicide if you don't enjoy reading that topic. or just don't like it then please don't read.

I just finished watching CyberBully on abc family (which I do not own) and the suicide scene was spectacular! So I would like to remake it but switch it up a little.

So I don't own Degrssi yadda yadda! You all knew that and now own to the story!

I've been Hacked.

Clare E.- I'm a dirty girl someone should spank me! ;)

_Jenna M.- She's a fat prude!_

_K.C. G.- And that's why I broke up with her_.

_Alli B. - Th__is isn't Clare! Someone had to hack her. _

_Drew. T- She is kinda hot. ;)_

_M. Fitz- Love to bang her._

_Owen M.- __Kinky! I like it! _

_Elijah G.- __Like Alli said some on hacked this isn't Clare._

What did I do that was so wrong. I never cursed. I'm virgin. I wouldn't betray any one.

So why would someone. Hack my FaceRange profile and say this?

"M- mom!" I scream running to the door.

"Mom, Mom something's wrong!" I scream running to the kitchen where she was perfecting dinner.

"What what is it?" She asked franticly. almost dropping the knife she was holding.

"S-some one hacked my profile and they said something really...just come look." I jumped up the steps skipping a few as I went My mother on my tail. I jumped on my bed and showed her the post.

She read it aloud.

"Who would say something like that? Clare you have to delete this post!"

"Mom it's to late look at what people are already saying!" I scrolled down and showed my mother the sick comments.

But that was 3 week ago.* And it's just gotten worse.

Alli was at my side but she left me the second she was cornered.

And Katie. She just criticizes what ever I try to do to stop it.

And Eli just likes to punch people.

So I'm ending it. All of it. Once and for all.

" So Hey I'm the Real Clare Edwards. And I don't know why every one hates me so much but maybe now I do because I hate me too. I...Really see the reason for trying. Or for talking. Or for breathing. I'm just done. But i want to tell you a story. Uhh okay so i was 12. And my parents w-were fighting. And my dad uhh got drunk and came in to my room that night. And he told me he loved me and that everything would be okay. Then h-he um stepped out side of my window and he he sat there. and it began to rain and he- he slipped. and I watched it all happen when I was 12. S-So that's it I guess. Bye." I forced out every word before I began to sob. I pressed enter and the unforgiving video was posted online.

My phone began to ring as I dropped to my knees. I didn't bother answering it. Who would want to talk to the fat prude?

I heard a car's engine shut off. I sprang up and ran to the bathroom.

Searching for the pills as I hear A frantic voices call my name. I took the pills off of the transparent shelf and began to twist the top but it wouldn't budge.

Getting frustrated I tried to use my shirt.

The bathroom door opened. Eli and Adam standing in the door way.

"I can't get the damn cap off!" I scream in frustration. Adam runs to me and tries to pull the bottle away from me, spilling the contents on the floor I got on my knees and tried to gather enough to put myself out. With no avail. I stand up and began to yell at Adam.

"How could you do this? Just leave me Alone!" I screamed. His frightened face showed as tears began to roll down his cheek.

"Clare." Eli tried to sooth me as he pulled me back and let me rest my head on his shoulder. I began to sob loudly and fell to the ground with him.

So there you have it. The Time I Clare Diana Edwards tried to kill myself. And the begining of a bond that will never be broken.

XxXxXx

Okay so that was my take on what happened on that awesome movie! Is it weird that I kind of had a dream about this? Most of my dreams are completely random. Like once I was a rapper and I had a pet penguin named penguiene. so yeah just review.

* I really don't know the time lapse from this scene so I just guessed.


End file.
